I'll Be!
by Kamilia
Summary: Forced by her friends to go to the Valentine's Day Ball, Flora spent majority of the time outside where she meets the guy that had stolen her heart from the moment they met. Will they get together or will the brunette be rejected and have her heart broken?


"Girls, I don't want to go." Flora whined.

At the moment Flora was having her hair done for the Valentine Day's Ball on the grounds of Red Fountain. Stella who had the curling iron in her right hand replied. "You are going. We are not leaving you by yourself this year."

"Why?" The brunette pouted as Stella began curling her hair. "I did it last year and didn't have a problem with it."

Aisha entered the room wearing a formal dance outfit is an aquamarine dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears teal coloured heels. "Flora the only reason you didn't go last year is because you were too scared to ask Helia out."

"Who is to say that he liked me anyway? From what I heard he had a thing for Princess Krystal."

"And from what I heard and saw is that he liked you." Musa entered the room. She had on a short red Cheongsam with purple cherry blossom pattern along the right side. She also had on this with knee length red boots with the similar purple cherry blossom on the sides.

"Every time he sees you a smile appears on his face." Aisha pointed out. "He also lights up whenever someone mentions your name. Face it Flo, he is totally crushing on you."

"Really?" A blush appeared on her face.

"Really." Musa answered. "Now you are going to tell him how you feel tonight or we will."

"Fine! I will tell him." Flora sighed. "If it turns out that he doesn't like me, like that I am not taking advice from you any of you again."

"I am finished!" Stella spoke. Moving in front of Flora she looked at her creation.

Flora's hair was curled and rested gently on her back. The only make up the brunette had on was a pink eyeliner and lip gloss.

Stella waved her hands and in a few seconds her nightgown transformed into an orange dress with peach strip, a decorated by yellow flower and purple ribbon.

Flora's nightgown turned into a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that had flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It had purple roses on the shoulders. She also wore purple roses on her hair along with a beaded headband, a pearl necklace and pink fingerless gloves. Her pink shoes aren't visible.

"Bloom! Tecna!" Stella yelled. "Shake a tail feather and go. We are going to be late."

Bloom came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue dress with a ruffle bodice. There were two blue roses on the waist with a large bow coming out one of them. She had pale blue detached sleeves with a pale blue piece of fabric connecting them in the back.

"So how do I look?" The red head asked.

"Sky will not be able to take his hands and eyes off of you." Musa commented.

Bloom smiled. "That's the plan."

Tecna soon came out wearing a green gown that has a pink wrapped around her chest, pink lining, ruffles and laces. She also had on a green headband with a flower on her hair, a blue necklace, and green heels.

"I feel weird in this." The purple head stated. "The only good thing about this dress is that Timmy loves how it looks on me and eyes won't be wondering."

"Tecna, Timmy loves you too much for his eyes to wonder." Flora told her. "Why ruin his changes with a catch for a downgrade?"

"True." Tecna smiled.

Stella took up the Ring of Solaria off the nearby dresser and transformed it into a Spector. "Red Fountain here we go."

The girls disappeared from the room and appeared in front of the all boy schools.

* * *

The Winx stood at the top of the stairs leading to the large ballroom. A lot of heroes in training and fairies were already on the dance floor moving to an upbeat rhythm. All of the guys had on their school uniform.

Tecna scanned the room till she saw Timmy around the turn tables. His eyes came off the table and locked with his girlfriend's. She descended the stairs and walked over to the orange hair hero to be.

Stella saw Brandon by the food table surrounded by several girls and became jealous. "I am going to give Brandon a piece of my mind." She walked off.

Aisha saw Nabu talking to Sky. The two were resting against a wall near turntables.

"Bloom." Aisha called out.

"Yeah?" She said.

Aisha indicated to the soon to be King standing beside Nabu. Bloom had a smile on her face. The two walked down the stairs and to their boyfriends.

Musa turned to Flora and said. "Hey Flo, you want to dance with me? Don't want to leave you here alone?"

"It's okay. I see Riven waiting for you and don't feel like dancing right now." The brunette answered.

"You sure? Pretty sure Riven wouldn't mind me dancing with you since he sucks at it." Musa giggled at a memory of him dancing.

"Pretty sure. This day is about couples so go and enjoy yourself."

"Alright. Will be back later." Musa said before going to her boyfriend.

Flora sighed sadly as she walked outside to the school's garden. _'This is another reason why I didn't want to come. I am the only person in the group that doesn't have a boyfriend.' _

Reaching the rose garden she sat by the water fountain. The music could still be heard from where she was. Looking up she saw that there was a full moon out tonight and a lot of stars visible to the naked eye.

"Why is someone as beautiful as you out here by yourself?" Flora didn't need to turn around to know it was Helia.

A blush came onto her face. "Just needed some time by myself."

Helia took a seat near beside her. "Your boyfriend must be lonely without you."

"He might if I had one." She told him. "What about you? Where is your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one." He informed her.

"Really? Thought someone as handsome as you would have girls throwing themselves for your attention."

"There have been a few girls but none of them is the girl that has stolen my heart." He moved closer to her. "This girl had become the keeper of my heart for two years now and don't know if she feels the same way."

"This girl must be special." Flora felt sad by the new information. "May I ask who this girl is?"

"She is a powerful and beautiful fairy. Her brunette hair as long and soft as silk, eyes green and bright as jade, lips as red as cherry and skin as beautiful as her powers of nature." Flora felt her heart skip a beat. He was describing her. "Her personality more amazing than anyone I have ever come across." He moved closer to her. "The girl I love so much, the girl I adore more than any other is you, Flora. I love you."

Flora's eyes widen in surprised. "You love me?"

"Yes, you." He slowly leaned forward wanting to kiss her lips. "May I?"

"Yes, you may." She said in a whisper.

It was clearly loud enough for him to hear as Helia clashed his lips onto hers. Flora gladly returned it and the two engaged in a long passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a minute Flora told him the words he wanted to here for so long now. "I love you too."

He was glad to hear that. "Be my valentine and girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will be."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Flower."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Helia." She kissed his cheek.

Helia wrapped his arms around the brunette who was overjoyed that her feelings were returned. Flora looked at her new boyfriend before gazing at the stars. Helia on the other hand was gazing at the brightest star before him, Flora.

The two thought. _'And to think I didn't want to the ball.' _

The new couple spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all who don't have a valentine this year, like myself. **

**Question: How many persons actually review their own stories just to get a lot of reviews? Wondering if that has become the norm now.**

**Hope everyone or at least most of you enjoy this one shot and if you want me to add on more chapters don't be afraid to ask. Have a few ideas that can go along with this story. **


End file.
